The primary purposes of this project on aging are: (1) to investigate perceptual retention and interference; (2) to determine under what conditions age differences in retention are affected by interference; and (3) to investigate processes of interference and perception. Studies involve psychological refractory period and non-verbal memory. A longitudinal study of personality, using the Guilford-Zimmerman Temperament Survey, analyzed changes within subjects and included cross-sectional, cross-sequential and time-sequential effects. Results indicated maturational changes, cultural (secular) changes, and generational differences. BIBLIOGRAPHIC REFERENCES: Arenberg, D. The effects of auditory augmentation on visual retention for young and old adults. Journal of Gerontology, 1977, 32: 192-195. Arenbeg, D. and Thorne, P. Are channels relevant to order of recall? Yes. Psychological Reports, 1976, 38: 271-274.